Aching For You
by Przybyszewski
Summary: FAGE number 5 story entry! Just a small, short chapter story. 7 chapters! :) Enjoy Vampchick09 and to any other readers. Many thanks to Tiffany Vampmama for setting up the FAGE contest, and many thanks to Mina Rivera for the BEAUTIFUL banner!
1. Chapter 1

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: Aching For You**

**Written for: vampchick09**

**Written By: Przybyszewski**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: the girl is having a sore back and goes to the chiropractor**

**My first FAGE, and I am oh so excited! Vampchick09, I really hope you enjoy your gift! Please let me know of your thoughts! Happy FAGE to you!**

**- Przybyszewski :)**

**May 13th, 10:37 p.m**

Her car came to an abrupt and jerky halt. She swung open the door to the driver side and hopped out, stumbling slightly as she headed for the chiropractor's clinic. In her state of panic she completely forgot to turn off the car, along with leaving the car door wide open. She sprinted at full speed towards the glass double doors, pushing her way through the curious bystandars, clients, workers and few police officers scattered across the clinics parking lot.  
With the adrenaline rush in her body growing even more, she barely noticed anyone yell at her, call out her name, or even grab her by the arms to halt her in which she slipped out of the grip easily, and entered the  
building.

She turned the corner quickly to make her way down the white walled hallway, focused on the open door in front of her where two officers stood.

She charged through them, stopping dead in her tracks as the color in her faced washed away completely. She gasped, and the tears began spilling down her cheeks as she screamed in agony.

"Oh my god!" "Dimitri!" She screamed, her head began to spin.

He lay there, pale and lifeless. His throat was slit, exposing a bloody gash across the front of his neck, while a knife was stuck in his chest. He lay in a pool of blood; his eyes opened wide and glazed over with a glossy look. His lips were parted slightly, giving off a somewhat horrified and helpless look towards the ceiling.

She screamed his name again, lunging for his body but was stopped by the two officers grabbing her arms, yanking her back and away from Dimitri.

"Mrs. Belikov! Mrs. Belikov! Please, we can't have you in here!"

She struggled against their grips, kicking and crying out in vain for them to let her go. They held her tighter to stop her from struggling anymore, until she finally gave in, her yells turning into long and loud uncontrollable sobs. The constant wave of tears fell from her nose onto the floor as she hung her head, letting the officers slowly lead her out into the hall.

The coroner and a fellow police officer placed a sheet over his body as she left the room.

She felt sick. Her stomach churned as the images kept flashing through her head. As the cool feeling of the night air hit her face, she lunged for the railing on the side of the stairs, puking up the little bit of bile that was left in her stomach.

Someone near her was rubbing her back, but she didn't care who, she just let every emotion she had in her body escape from her, grabbing the attention of several onlookers. Officers kept the bystanders away from her, as a close friend to her and her husband, draped a wool blanket over her shoulders.

Yes, she was cold, yet it hardly mattered.

The only thing that mattered was to find out which son of a bitch killed her husband.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**April 30th, 12:04 p.m**

"Oh, son of a bitch, not again." Rose slowly straightened up from the bent over position she had been in for nearly two hours as she'd gardened and weeded the back yard.

She hissed through her teeth as the pain snuck its way from her lower back, all the way up her spine. Doing as best as she could not to jolt her spine too much to not make anything worse, she slipped her gardening gloves off slowly then began to carefully rub her back with her right hand.

She jerked a little at how the pain surged through her with the slightest touch, careful not to rub her back any further nor let anything bump against it. She made her way inside at a slow pace, reaching for her keys that lay on the kitchen counter.

It took her minutes to finally reach her car, moving ever so slowly into the position she needed to be in to drive to her destination and biting on her lip to stifle the cry of pain that was desperate to escape with the movement.

"Thank God Dimitri is just down the road."

Lucky for her, her dear Dimitri worked there at the nearby chiropractors office, and he was always allowed to take walk-ins at any time when it was a close family member or friend.

She drove the short three minutes to the clinic, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw the lack of people there . . . certain people for that matter. Living in a small town everyone knew everyone, and with this being the only chiropractors' clinic within the seven closest counties, the people you disliked, and tried hard to avoid, would often end up at the same place you would be, to your annoyance.

Using the same slow movements to climb out of her car as she did to climb in, she awkwardly walked across the parking lot and up the few stairs to the double doors. Thankfully, someone leaving was there to hold the door open for her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling to the kind gentleman who nodded politely, waiting until she'd fully entered the reception area before letting the door close and going on his merry way.

Rose smirked as Lissa sat at the reception desk, the office phone held between her ear and cheek as she talked. She had a nail file in her right hand as she manicured the left. Lissa finally noticed Rose's presence, returning a similar smirk before hanging up the phone.

"Rose, throw out your back again? You need to lay off the gardening."

Rose rolled her eyes, ignoring Lissa's mocking tone.

"Just let me see Dimitri. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

**April 30th, 12:45 p.m**

With her eyes closed, she let a barely audible moan escape her lips as his fingers lightly pushed against the length of her spine. She watched out of the corner of her eye, giggling at the focused look on his face as he checked for any serious tear or pull in her back muscles.

"Well, Rose, I'm happy to tell you it's nothing but a moderate strain. With frequent icing, plenty of rest and staying away from any heavy activity that involves using your back like I told you the last time, with the medication I'll prescribe for you, you should heal in just a matter of days."

She slowly went to turn herself over, Dimitri immediately stepping forward to help her in the process.

"Thank you, handsome," she purred, and Dimitri began to blush.

She took a step forward, closing the space to a mere inch between them. She felt his warm breath brush against her face, and a shudder went up her spine that was enough to cause a little jolt of pain.

She reached up on her tiptoes, snaking an arm gently around his neck to pull him into a kiss. As she closed her eyes, his presence became distant, and she opened her eyes to see that he had taken a step back, shaking his head.

"No, Rose, not now. You need to go home and rest, plus I have a patient very shortly."

Rose's faced screwed up in annoyance and irritation.

_I bet it's her. . ._

"It's not that needy little brat, now is it?"

Dimitri sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead. "Rose, please don't start this right now. . ."

She held up a hand to silence him, gathering her purse and jacket before reaching for the door.

"Rose."

She stopped as her hand reached for the handle, taking in a deep breath. She turned around, giving him the all-knowing glare of hers as she raised an eyebrow at him. She refused to speak, which he figured out quickly as he scribbled down the prescription she was to retrieve from the pharmacy.

She snatched the paper out of his hand without saying a word, spinning on her heel with a muted grunt of discomfort as she yanked the door open and stepped out, closing it behind her. She looked to her left to see a younger brunette woman sitting cross legged in the waiting chair dressed in a short red halter dress, flipping through a Cosmo magazine.

Damn it, of course it's her.

The brunette beauty looked up at Rose, smiling brightly at her with her bleached white teeth.

"Oh, hello Rose. Doing alright? Are you having back troubles again?"

Yes and you will soon too if you don't stop talking to me.

Rose plastered on the fake smile, doing her best to keep herself from sounding fake. That and seizing herself from ripping the girls hair out.

"Yes, just a strain . . . nothing serious. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have more important things to attend to." Rose made her way down the hall as fast as she could with the pain still lingering despite the appointment. As she shut her car door, she went into a fit of screams before driving home.

"God how I hate that slut," she mumbled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**May 8th, 2:30 p.m**

Her scheduled checkup was today, much to her excitement. Rose had barely been able to spend any time with him since he had been so busy with work and all. Ever since a fellow coworker had moved on to start his own clinic, Dimitri was the only available doctor.

Still incredibly irritated that she didn't have her way with him just the other week, she was eager to get to the clinic to finally get what she had been dreaming of doing since he got his Ph.D. and opened the clinic. Having relations in his doctor's practice room gave her chills of anticipation just thinking about it. Images of straddling him on that patient table flashed across her mind.

She entered the double doors, signing herself in as she took a seat at a nearby chair.

She perked up when she saw his office door opening, smiling when she faintly heard that beautiful laugh of his down the hall. Her smile immediately faltered when that bitch was the one to step out of the door behind him as they walked down the hallway, laughing about whatever it may be.

_I swear I'll kill her. . ._

They exchanged their goodbyes, the bitch giving Rose a little wave before she left the building. Dimitri saw the annoyed and pissed look on her face, and took that as his cue to call her on in.

Rose hurried into his office, hopping onto his desk, crossing her legs. It had taken her nearly two hours to decide what she wanted to wear today, settling on a short black dress, with a thin sleeve and a sweetheart neckline. She wore black flats, to keep herself comfortable since she wasn't entirely healed, and decided to apply just enough makeup for him to notice.

And boy did he notice; he nearly dropped the clipboard when he got a good look at her after closing the office door.

"Rose. . ."

She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him forward. It was as if he floated over, never breaking the eye contact with her. She slowly pulled down the white doctor's coat, letting it fall around his feet. She grabbed the clipboard and tossed it aside, turning her focus to his black shirt. She hooked her fingers between a couple buttons, giving a firm tug to expose the tanned and well-toned chest of his, buttons flying around in the process.

She hooked her legs around his waist as she fumbled with the buckle with his belt, his strong hands pushing up the skirt of her dress to her waist to expose the black lace panties that grew moist when she felt the warmth of his fingertips on her thighs. She threw her head back, letting out a soft moan.

His eyes wandered to her chest that rose and fell slowly before his eyes, that involuntary urge to run a hand up her stomach then up to caress her breasts already getting the best of him.

Just minutes went by before they were completely naked atop his desk, their moans and gasping breaths mingling with each other's. Rose was grinding against his powerful thrusts. She clutched to the back of his neck, calling out his name as he slipped his hands underneath the curve in her back to give him more support to drive into her faster.

"Di- mi –tri!" she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. The mix of slight pain with the pleasure of her surrounding him was enough to push him closer to a climax.

"Rose. . .oh Rose. I'm so close," he groaned in her ear, making her shiver.

She bit down on her lip as the feeling between her thighs began to build up more, pushing her just as close as he was.

"Just a little more, Dimitri," she whispered intensely, reaching a hand down to grab his firm behind.

With just a few more thrusts he released, Rose's peak coming just over top of his. His entire body shook as she milked him dry. He slowly pulled himself from her, collapsing into his rolling chair.

Rose sat up, fixing her hair and beginning to dress before she did her makeup in the nearby mirror.

Still too spent to stand, Dimtiri just sat there, watching her as she cleaned herself up.

"Better dress soon before someone sees you like that. Heaven forbid what I would do if that happened." He chuckled at her comment, finally gaining the strength in his legs to stand and fetch his clothes.

She tiptoed over, placing a quick kiss on the lips before opening the door.

"I think I'll need a checkup again soon."

He laughed awkwardly, nodding yes to her as she blew a kiss and finally left.


	5. Chapter 5

**May 9th, 7:00 p.m**

Dimitri sat as he filed through the last of his paperwork when a knock came at the office door.

"Come in," he muttered, and he looked up to see a secretary of his standing there.

"Dr. Belikov?"

Dimitri just replied with a simple 'Hmm?' as he resumed studying his paperwork.

The nervous tone to her voice made him look up at her again, confused, until he saw his own boss standing just behind her, an all but pleasant look on his face.

"D- Dr. Dashkov is here to see you, sir. . ."

Dimitri gulped quietly, motioning for the man to come in, asking Mia to close the door when she left.

Victor looked down at Dimitri as he sat as his desk, arms folded over his broad chest. Dimitri stood and shook his hand, asking him to sit.

"Anything to drink, sir?"

"No room for silly talk, boy, let's just get straight to the point."

If this was going where Dimitri feared it was going, he was incredibly afraid that his job was at risk. Playing as if he was not sure of what Victor was going to speak about, Dimitri politely asked for him to continue.

"If I ever hear word from anyone again of the actions that partook in this office the other day, I, myself, will personally rip that Ph.D. off the wall,do you understand me? Not only is it unsanitary for other patients, but it is outrageous and highly unprofessional. One more move like that, and you're done. Do you understand me?"

Dimitri was as pale as the white of his doctor's coat, looking wide eyed at Victor with his mouth slightly ajar. All he could do was nod his head slowly, trying to mutter a 'yes sir.'

"Good," Victor boomed. "I expect better presentation from you Belikov, you are a smart young man, don't you dare let a woman take control of the great life you can lead. You mustn't let stupid mistakes affect your job and your family. . . "

_My family. . ._

Dimitri nodded again, taking a second to realize Victor had held out his hand. He gingerly took it, giving him the best handshake he could at that moment. Once Victor left, Dimitri just sat in his chair shocked and scared as to what had just occurred.

_I cannot let these things go on in the office anymore. I must speak to them as soon as possible. . ._  
**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**May 11th, 11:19 a.m**

Knowing that the bitch of a woman was not going to be visiting Dimitri today, Rose took the time to prepare a paper bag lunch for Dimitri since his lunch break was soon to come.  
When she reached the clinic, he was already on break from what she was told by Lissa, and was sitting in his office clearing up some files.

She knocked softly on the door, only to hear muffled yells on the other side. She knocked a little bit louder, the yells coming to a halt until the door finally swung open. He stood there at the entrance, looking down at Rose with an upset look in his eyes. Rose's face faltered when she saw the very woman she didn't expect to see standing there. The brunette shot daggers with her eyes at Rose, grabbing her purse before pushing past Dimitri and Rose, shoving them slightly. Rose was appalled but shook off the anger, just happy that she was here to see him.

He motioned for her to enter, and she found the same comfortable spot right on his desk, crossing her legs and holding out the paper bag.

"Once you get your afternoon strength with a nice lunch we can do another check up," she said seductively with a wink.

"No, Rose. . ."

She gave him a confused glance.

"No?"

"Yes, that is what I said, no."

"But. . .but why?"

Dimitri sighed, sitting down in the seat in front of her, taking her hand.

"Word got out to my boss about what happened the other day. I can't let keep going on at the office if I want what's good for us. We need me to continue in this career. I love you but we can't can't do that here anymore."

Rose grew heated with anger. She balled up the brown paper bag fiercely, throwing it across the room.

"It's so you can be with that slut isn't it?! You love her not me, don't you?!"

Dimitri rose, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"You're acting like a damn child, Rose, leave this premises! I do not want to deal with you at the moment!"

"You're such a- -."

"Leave!" he hissed, causing her to jump. The venom in his voice made her cringe, and she just glared at him, her eyes bore into him like fire.

"We are not done with this Dimitri Belikov! You are mine, and I love you, you can't do this."

She spun around and left, slamming the door behind her.  
**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

******May 13th, 10:16 p.m**

She had known, she had known what went on since that woman set foot into his life, but she loved him, how could she be so weak to let him use her like this. An affair. She couldn't let this affair pull them apart. She knew deep down his actions were unintentional. He was only confused. . .

She pondered her thoughts until the loud ring of her home phone made her jump both physically and right out of her thoughts. She picked it up.

"Hello? Yes this is Mrs. Belikov. . ."******  
**

* * *

**May 13th, 9:58 p.m**

He gasped, reaching for his throat as the sharp pain stung the front of his neck. His hands grew slippery as the warm, dark red blood covered his hands, sliding down his wrists. He let out a short but loud groan as he was jolted back slightly; a pressure in his chest mixed with immense pain began to form. He looked down, tears springing to his eyes as he saw the steak knife wedged into his chest. He got a firm grip on it with his hand, attempting to pull it out. He tried to scream, but only a choked gurgle left his lips as the pain grew more intense as he tugged; giving up as he coughed, blood beginning to spew from his mouth.

He fell to his knees, reaching out in front of him, trying his best to speak any form of words.

"Why?" Was the only word he was able to mutter, before his body became limp, falling backwards onto the linoleum floor. Just two short breaths later as he started up at the ceiling, his body finally became still.

**May 13th, 10:45 p.m**

The sheriff of the town's police station escorted Mrs. Belikov away from the crowd of people and press who were all over her in seconds to find out any information that they could on her husband's murder.

"I just received a radio call from some of the squad members, they found our killer."

The only thing that could make this night any better, bringing her husband's killer to justice.

"Who is it? Tell me who they've found!" she pleaded, grabbing onto the front of the officers coat.

"My men have custody of a Rose Hathaway, long brunette hair, brown eyes, about 5'7. She was found hiding just a few blocks from here, traces of blood on her clothing. Although we won't know whose blood it is until we get it to a lab, it's not looking too good for the girl. Do you know of this woman, Angelina?"

She hung her head down at the mention of her name, burying her hands into her face. The officer placed a hand on her back, rubbing it softly. She finally looked back up at the officer, the tears staining her cheeks.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Dimitri was . . . romantically involved with her when she started her appointments at his clinic, I didn't catch on until recently."

The sheriff nodded, jotting down notes.

"Please," Angelina whispered, holding a hand up. "I would appreciate it if you would give me some time alone for a moment." The officer nodded, and he stepped away to have a discussion with the coroner.

Angelina couldn't help but chastise herself for what had happened to her husband, if she would've done something about Rose in the first place, he might still be alive. She should've seen the signs, and he should have too. Rose had been obsessed with him, lost in her own little world where Dimitri was hers and only hers.

Angelina requested to see Rose. It took a lot of persuading, but they finally let her approach a handcuffed Rose who sat against the trunk of the police cruiser, flanked by two officers. When Rose caught sight of Angelina her face contorted in anger and disgust.

"What do you want?" Rose growled.

Angelina just smirked at her, making Rose grow more angry. Seeing Rose locked her emotions, filling her with a twisted sense of satisfaction.

_Karma's__ a bitch. . ._

"Why did you do it, Rose? Angry because he refused to leave me for you because I was the one he truly loved? You were nothing, just a quick and easy fuck."

Rose sat in silence, simply glaring at her. Angelina scoffed, absolutely appalled by the woman in front of her.

A loud 'crack' echoed through the night air as Angelina smacked Rose across the face as her emotions got the best of her. The policeman standing by put a hand on Angelina's shoulder, keeping an eye to make sure she didn't attempt to hit her again. "And now look, the most 'beautiful woman in town' . . .your reputation ruined. No one will ever want you."

"You sure do put a new definition to the term aching for you. . ." Angelina laughed quietly as Rose began to throw a chain of curse words at her, the police escorting her away to be pushed into the police cruiser and taken away.


End file.
